


Kindergarten of Eden

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comics, Cute, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kids, Kindergarten AU, Kindergarten cartoon, Kindergarten omens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: COMICSKindergarten of Eden is a kindergarten of celestial harmonies for selected kids.Crowley is a new kid. He was a „problematic“ child in the previous kindergarten - curious, too curious, impulsive, brash, aggressive they said. So he was removed.Aziraphale is a happy, content child – when he has his books. But other kids are too harsh for him, too noisy.And so one day they met.Welcome to the beginning times.





	1. A new kid

**Author's Note:**

> And so one day this thing happened...
> 
> Beta read by nieded, thank you


	2. A name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See also on tumblr: https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/188468973259/part-ii-of-my-good-omens-kindergarten-au-name  
or DA: https://www.deviantart.com/patolozka/art/Kindergarten-of-Eden-part-II-817448237


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what happened the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I don’t like unfinished things I decided to do what I prepared for this story… I just did it realy simply and in a different way than the first two parts… I want to move on and practise a little, so… yeah.

TBC


	4. A Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are going out.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the end.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this;-)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this also on my tumblr or instagram under the tag #kindergartenomens


End file.
